Trio of Drakes (On possible Hold after next chapter)
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Liam Drake is the oldest of the Drakes, being the 'Big brother' of the family, after being roped into treasure hunting by his older sibling, he soon finds he enjoys it. Rated T for violence, death and profanity. Semi follows the games, pairing not decided yet. Updated every other Friday. This chapter on Saturday. Chapter is 1200 words.
1. Just another day

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Unchartered. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Uncharted, Naughty Dog and Sony do.**

 **(Boat of the coast of Panama.)**

Liam made sure his Desert Five was ready, another of Nathan's crazy adventures.

He was lucky that the camerawoman was keeping most of her attention on his younger sibling at the moment.

Then again, it was just another talent the former black ops soldier had acquired….

"Liam!"

Liam heard as he turned to see Nathan on the other side of the boat, they had been talking about a sarcophagus.

That had been before the boats drove up, Liam pulled his pistol from his side and took cover.

"The hell happened this time, Nate?"

Liam asked as he fired and killed 2 of the Pirates with shots to the chest, they toppled to the ground dead.

"Oh, the usual…. Elena, this is Liam… My…"

Nate muttered as the two Drake brothers fired their pistols and killed 6 more pirates.

"His more experienced and older brother…. Damn pirates…."

Liam hissed as more pirates pulled up, Liam wished he had a grenade so he could sink one of the boats before more pirates pulled up to attack them and climbed aboard.

Liam growled and fired another clip into the pirates, pirate after pirate fell to the deck dead as Nate and Elena fired their pistols as well as more and more pirates fell to the deck.

That didn't stop the gunfire from destroying the boat, Liam guessed the boat wasn't going wasn't going to be able to be able to escape anyway.

"Where the hell is Sully?"

Nate asked as Liam reloaded and continued to fire, the pirates backed off and began to retreat as a Seaplane began to pull into the water.

"Sully! Glad to see you!"

Nate yelled as Liam holstered his gun before a boat pulled up and fired a rocket at the boat, causing it to burst into flames.

"Seems I can't stop pulling your ass out of the fire! Get on!"

Sully yelled as Liam rolled his eyes before leaping into the ocean, he remembered the first time he had launched himself into the sea.

He had nearly been killed by a Great White before Nate had stepped in to help him.

"You don't know the half of it, Sully…"

Nathan heard Liam said as he climbed onto the plane, Sully turned to look at Liam as he did so.

"He dragged you into this too, kid?"

Sully asked as Liam shrugged and took his seat in the plane, he wished he had something other than a wetsuit… But he would be able to get real clothing.

"Family, Sullivan…. Its family business that drives me… That and the blood of a Drake…."

Liam said as he put the gun away, the Desert-5 was one of Liam's favorite handguns…. He had tried many.

Maybe he would change it but for now, it was his sidearm of choice.

"You always have to get people trying to kill us on our tail or is it just part of the damned plan?"

Liam asked as the black haired, jade eyed man looked at his younger sibling.

"What can I say…. It's part of the Drake charm."

Nathan said as Liam checked the plan for the rest of the ammo, Sully had to have more.

"So…"

Elena said as she looked at the duo, Liam looked up from the magazine he was holding, confused.

"As I said, Elena Fisher, Liam Drake…. Former soldier, my older brother… And besides dear Sullivan, some of the family I have left."

Drake said as Sully went to pilot the plane as Liam looked up at his sibling.

"I'm pretty much the only 'family' you have left…. At least, in the Drake Family…. Ugh, wasted most of my ammo shooting those damned…."

Liam said as he turned to Elena, he smiled sheepishly, the brothers might have argued, but that was no room to be rude.

"Former Black ops…. Nice to meet you…. Sorry, just not sure what to say at the minute…."

Liam said as Elena nodded and moved to talk to Drake, Liam turned to Sully to speak.

"You seriously don't have any more bullets?"

Liam asked as Sully was silent, Liam shrugged and put his pistol back in its holster.

"Hmm…"

Sully hummed to himself as Liam climbed towards the cockpit for a seat.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know it isn't the best, my first chapters aren't the best. As for Liam? I haven't really seen anyone make another Drake sibling so I decided to do so…. I know I rushed the events of the first chapter… I won't rush the story as of next chapter. Next chapter will be this week or next week. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. A debt owed

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Trio of Drakes. Enjoy the 2500-word chapter. I don't own Uncharted, Naughty Dog and Sony do.**

 **(Jungles of Central America.)**

Liam hiked through the jungles and kept his Desert-5 trained on anything.

"So, we went from shooting at pirates off the coast of

Panama to hiking through some godforsaken jungles… Real great move, little brother…."

Liam said as the former soldier looked around the temple they were in, Nathan shrugged.

"Wouldn't have been the first time something like this happened, Liam."

Nathan said as Liam picked up a Spanish helmet, his wetsuit had been traded for a Black shirt, blue boots and beige cargo pants.

He also wore a holster on his upper body for his pistol.

"Doesn't mean much… And yes, it did, the job in Rio, that ended with a shootout with about a few hundred thugs, an entire warehouse burned down and me with a scar…. Also, doesn't seem like we were the first ones here…. Spanish soldiers in an Inca or Mayan temple…. Sounds like bad writing Sully would have made…."

Liam said as Sully looked at the elder Drake as Liam dropped the helmet with a thud.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make it sound that bad…."

Liam said as Sully merely chuckled at Liam as Nathan moved to look at the rest of the temple, they were close… He could feel it.

"Don't worry, it'd still make more money then you have in your career…."

Sully joked as Liam huffed before Drake called out from the other side of the cavern.

"Guys? You might want to see this."

Liam heard as he and Sully ran for the other room, they reached outside quickly and found Nathan.

"Ok, what's the big…. Sweet mother of…"

Liam said as he and Sully looked up at a Submarine parked in the middle of the river.

A German U-Boat to be precise. Liam looked at the boat and huffed in annoyance as Nathan nodded.

"A U-Boat… A Nazi U-Boat…. That's just great…. As if we haven't had to deal with enough stupid crap…."

Nathan heard from his older sibling as Sully turned to the two.

"You think the map to El Dorado is there? How the hell did a German U-Boat even get here?"

Sully asked as Liam wondered the same thing, he was skilled at shooting, hand to hand, military tactics and history/culture.

But even he couldn't guess what drove some of the most infamous soldiers in history to crash a sub in the middle of the river.

"It used to be a river…. When it sank, the Sub got trapped…. Also, yes, I do believe the map is in there…. Unless you would like to try and look somewhere else?"

Nathan asked as Sully sighed, the man was more experienced then Liam was, at least at treasure hunting… But he was getting to be too old for this.

"I need that money, Nate…. Go get the map, I'll keep watch out here."

Sully said as Liam sighed and moved to climb into the U-Boat, he had done worse than this, and the sooner they had the map, the sooner they'd be able to move on and get this out of the way.

"Ok, come on, Liam…. Sully, we're be back soon…. Just make sure not to die of boredom out there…"

Nathan said as Liam rolled his eyes as they dove into the water, both Drakes swam from there to the rocks which they climbed up and towards the top of the Sub.

"By the way…. If there's anyone still alive in the sub…. Your handling them, I draw the line at undead monsters…."

Liam said as he swung from the rocks and landed in a roll on the sub, using his arms to cover his head and chest so he didn't slam his face into the sub.

"Hey, kid!"

Sully yelled as Nate landed behind his brother as both walked over to glare at the man from the raised sub.

"When was your last tetanus shot?"

Sully joked as Nate rolled his eyes.

"Very funny, Sully!"

Nate called before dropping into the sub, Liam followed, keeping a close arm on his pistol.

"Captain's quarters are lower, right? If anyone on this thing has it, it would be the captain, right?"

Nate asked as Liam nodded, seemed his brother did pay attention to his brother's words at the least.

"Yes, I'll check out this area, you go down and look there and then find the captain…. If there's something important up here, I'll find it…"

Liam said as Drake nodded and went to find a latter to go to a ladder so he could descend to find the lower quarters.

"Sully, Liam…. Something terrible happened to this place, there's nothing but blood and…. Soup I think, around here… Bodies everywhere… these bodies look torn to shreds."

Liam heard as he opened a door, inside was the captain of the boat, Liam grimaced at how horrible the soldier looked.

"Nate, I found the captain, little brother…. Whatever you saw, this guy looks like he's seen that and then some…. Looks like a train peeled out on him.…. Geez, I see the map…"

Liam said as he looked at the map before pulling it from the corpse's hands.

It almost looked like the thing was still alive, he turned to get out of the sub when he heard Nate curse a few floors below him.

He ran a mental check of anything that could cause his brother to fear like that aboard a submarine.

Then his eyes widened as he realized he hadn't found out if the ordinance of the sub was still inactive.

"Damn it!"

Liam yelled before he stuffed the Map in his satchel before running for the later and climbing it before leaping into the water from the top of the sub.

"Hello…"

Liam heard when he surfaced from the water to see a man with grey hair with a few mercs around as he climbed out of the water as one of the men reached for his pistol.

Liam grabbed his hand and twisted before kicking him away, the man cursed and yelled in pain as the other mercs trained their rifles on him.

"Watch it, he's got teeth."

Sully said as Nathan got out of water as Nathan got his pistol got his weapon taken away.

"Friends of yours, Sully?"

Nathan asked as Liam walked next to his brother as the man spoke up.

"I'm Gabriel Roman."

Roman said as Liam rolled his eyes as both brothers spoke up.

"We know who you are, jackass."

Liam and Nathan hissed as Roman turned away at this.

"Manners, gentlemen, it's just business."

Roman said as Liam snorted in distain.

"Yeah, shooting us and leaving us to rot when we give you what you want is 'just business'…"

Liam muttered as Roman ignored the jab at him as he turned to Sully.

"Over!"

One of the man yelled as he shoved both Drake brothers.

"Try it again, I dare you, jackass."

Liam hissed as Roman turned to Sully.

"See, your friend owes me money, Mr. Drakes…"

Roman stated as Liam rolled his eyes at this.

"Sully owes a lot of people money, what else is new?"

Liam joked as Sully glared at him as Roman chuckled at this.

Well, at least someone had a sense of humor.

"Yes, well…. When he told me you were onto something big…? The 'Find of a lifetime…' I was intrigued…. But then again, Sullivan has made such promises before… So here we are again, another fool's errand…."

Roman growled out to Sully as Liam and Nathan looked at each other.

"Geez, does he always drone on like this?"

Nathan asked as the man with the rifle smacked him with it, Liam turned and slugged him to the ground.

"Easy, Navarro… I'm afraid your time is up… Unless you found something that clears up all this unpleasantness?"

Roman asked as Liam shrugged and turned to Nathan who was still picking himself up.

"No, I don't, sorry…."

Liam said as Navarro swung at him which he ducked.

"No use lying to them, kid…. Give him the map…."

Sully said as Nathan sighed and did so as Navarro looked at the map with confusion.

"What does a Kriegsmarine map have to do with El Dorado?"

Navarro asked as Liam and Nathan shared a look as if neither could understand anything about this man.

"What? You think this is a coincidence? They were after El Dorado as well…. They were after the same treasure as well…. The map has something to do with it…."

Sully stated as Liam began to slowly reach for the Desert-5 in his holster so he could use it when he needed it.

"So, we square?"

Sully asked as Roman nodded as he turned before looking at Sully over his shoulder.

"For now, but if you need a reminder…."

Sully heard as Roman drew a revolver at Nathan as Liam and Nathan's eyes widened.

"Whoa, leave him out of this…"

Sully said as Nathan joked at the fact that he had a gun pointed at his face.

"Yeah, don't you guys just cut off a finger or something?"

Nathan joked as Roman smiled like a wolf would before it would be tearing apart prey.

"No, that's far too vulgar… No, I think this would hurt more…"

Roman stated as Sully started to argue before Roman turned and shot him in the chest.

"SULLY!"

Liam and Nathan yelled as Nathan tried to wrestle the rifle from Navarro before the torpedo from the U-Boat exploded.

"Nate, let's go!"

Liam yelled as he drew his pistol and begun to run into the jungle as both Drake brothers turned and looked at Sully as Navarro barked orders to his men.

"Stop him!"

Navarro ordered as Liam and Nathan ran into the jungle.

"Oh, this is terrific… Damn… Nathan, behind us!"

Liam said as he turned and shot two of the mercs chasing them as they ran further and further into the jungle, 2 mercenaries without guns stepped into their path, Liam put his gun away and punched the first man as Nathan tackled the other one.

"Damn, scumbags!"

Liam yelled as he grappled with the man before he snapped his neck, Nathan looked at Liam with surprise as the duo rounded the corner.

Only to run into Elena as the trio had a standoff.

"Whoa there, cowboy…"

Elena said as both Drakes lowered their guards before Elena slugged Nathan, Liam moved to guard his brother.

"That was for leaving me behind…"

Elena said as Liam glared at her, they had an army of mercenaries chasing them, Sully was dead… Possibly, and they had lost the map.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Nathan and Liam asked as Elena looked at them as if they were stupid.

"I'm a good enough reporter to follow a trio of no-luck tomb robbers!"

She hisses as Liam was about to bring up a retort before Nathan pressed against the wall with Elena as more mercs started to come around the corner.

"Get down…."

Liam stated as they passed by, one of the mercs turned to face them and grinned before Liam tackled the man.

"He's a real guardian angel, isn't he?"

Liam heard from Drake as he killed the merc as Liam scowled at him.

"Your down to two tomb robbers right now…. Sully is dead."

Liam said as he looked at Nate, both were solemn at this.

Liam knew though, that Sully probably wasn't dead, there was no blood from the wound and Nathan knew there was a chance for Sully to have survived a shot from a .38 Revolver.

But Nate didn't need to know that yet, neither Liam nor Sully would want the man to charge back in and get himself shot for all his troubles.

So, Liam had to lie…. Just another skill that all Drakes seemed to have… Besides being able to fight, having a knack for history and exploring among other things.

"If we don't go now, we go with him…"

Liam said as he began to search the man for equipment, he found a few clips of ammo for his pistol, a grenade…

"Please tell me you have a gun…"

Nate said as Liam looked over the merc for his sidearm and found it.

"Of course, I wouldn't leave without one."

Elena said as she gave Nathan a PM-9mm as Liam picked up the AK-47 from the merc and strapped it around his back.

"I'm assuming you brought _Hog Wild_ , the same seaplane that Sully used to get us off the boat?"

Liam asked as Elena nodded as Liam turned and began to pace, Nathan frowned.

He knew how Liam worked, Liam was still a soldier in a way, he was trained as one and he still used those skills as a treasure hunter.

"Ok, we fight our way to the plane, get off the island, then get after El Dorado…."

Liam said as Nathan walked up to the elder Drake.

"You aren't going full soldier mode, not now, Liam!"

Nathan yelled as Liam turned to his younger brother and raised his voice.

"Yes, I am… Sully is dead, and if we let Roman and his army of thugs get to the treasure first Sully would never forgive us! You're my baby brother, Nate…. I'm going to do this the same way I did this before… Protecting my family…."

Liam said as Nathan and he had a standoff, Elena looked between the two bothers as Nathan turned and started to walk back to Elena.

"Fine, but I need you to remember the coordinates on the map…"

Nathan started to say as Liam shook his head.

"You don't need to… We still have the map…"

Liam said as he brought out the map as Nathan looked at it in shock.

"You're not the only one whose good at sleight of hand…. I did pay attention to you and Sam when I was younger, brother…."

Liam said as Nathan rolled his eyes and smiled as the trio began to run into the jungle.

"You still sucked the most compared to me at Sam at the finer things in life, Liam."

Nathan said as Liam turned to him and frowned at him in annoyance as they ran, Liam took his rifle from his back.

"Don't forget who helped Sully teach you and Sam how to fight and shoot, Nate…."

Liam said as more Mercs rounded the corner as the trio fired at them while going through the temple.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I went through the sub quickly… It was a cool chapter but I didn't see a reason to make it drag on… As for Liam's skills? He's as skilled as Nathan is at treasure hunting but a better fighter then him and Sam… Next chapter will be by Saturday and will show Liam, Nathan and Elena getting to the other island. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Crash Landing

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Trio of Drakes. Enjoy the 2000-word chapter. I don't own Uncharted, Naughty Dog and Sony do.**

 **(G-21 Seaplane,** _ **Hog Wild**_ **.)**

Liam tossed the empty rifle into the ocean as he closed the door to the Seaplane so they could fly.

"Well… At least you can shoot straight half the time, little brother…."

Liam said as he checked over his Desert-5 as he made sure the rest of the clips were ok as the Seaplane took off.

"Eh, guess it runs in the family, Liam… Strap in, we're heading off Roman and his little army of thugs…"

Nathan said as Liam chuckled and checked the magazine of the current clip he was using before putting it back in the gun.

"Sure…. And that's why I don't trust flying with you…. I remember how bad last time was with you…"

Liam said as Nathan ignored him, Liam left him and Elena to talk as he looked around for another gun or something he could use.

"Really wish Sully packed a shotgun or something…."

Liam asked as the plane continued towards their destination, Liam knew Roman, Navarro, and whichever allies and their men would be crawling over the location by the time they arrived.

"Liam, going to be there soon... Just got to…. What the hell!?"

Drake yelled as Liam felt the plane shudder under him as he looked around.

"Anti-aircraft fire?! This is so not cool!"

Nate yelled as the plane began to fall from the sky as an engine caught fire.

"Crap!"

Liam yelled as Nate turned to Elena who was still filming everything.

"Enough with the damn camera, we got to bail out!"

Nate yelled as the plane began to fall faster, they only had a few minutes at best.

"Does this thing even have parachutes?"

Elena asked as Nate looked at the back as Liam opened the door.

"Now would be a great time to look!"

Nate yelled as another blast of anti-aircraft fire nearly hit them as Elena passed a parachute to Liam who placed the parachute on his back.

"You know how to parachute?"

Elena asked as Liam began to try and track the anti-aircraft fire as he tried to find where the blasts were coming from.

"Yeah, you just jump count to five and pull the chute…. Right, Liam?"

Nate asked as Liam rolled his eyes, he would have guessed Nate had never parachuted…

"Yeah… I'll meet you on the ground, make sure Roman and them have so-…."

Liam started to say before a blast of fire hit the plane and made the Drake brother tumble out of the plane.

"LIAM!"

Nate yelled as he tried to spot his brother as the plane continued to fall out of the sky.

 **(With Liam.)**

Liam had dealt with many, many things when he was younger.

He had dealt with his slightly younger brother dying…. That had hit him and Nate harder... Even harder since their mother died.

He had seen soldiers under his command die, it had been one reason he had left…. That a few other reasons.

And he had been in worse situations then this, he pulled the straps of the parachute and aimed for the temples and the rivers.

A crocodile or a handful of soldiers were something he could handle.

"Nate, I've gotten to safety, I'll meet you at the temple…"

Liam said as he glided towards the ground, the parachute caught in a tree as Liam thumbed the release and he braced for the landing as he slammed into the ground, he grunted in pain as he did so.

"Ok… That hurt…."

Liam said as he climbed to his feet, he brushed off his arms, pain was good, it showed himself that he was still alive.

"Ok… Game plan time…"

Liam said as he checked the radio he had, broken from either a stray shot or the fall…. He tossed it to the side and checked his sidearm, it still worked, he smiled.

Liam ran through his options, he was cut off from Drake, Elena didn't have the skills or experience in fighting off the people he and Nathan were used to fighting.

But then ago, most people weren't used to fighting him and Nathan. He drew his pistol and started to make his way towards the ruins.

It was time to prove to his little brother that Nate and Sam weren't the only treasure hunters in the Drake family.

 **(2 minutes later.)**

Liam rose and shot the last of the pirates as he stepped over them, he took a few fresh magazines and reloaded, he also grabbed a fresh AK-47 from one of the dead pirates, he would have liked a shotgun if he was going to be fighting in the ruins, but this would do.

"Wonder what the hell happened to Nate…"

Liam asked as he took a running leap towards a small cliff which led to a path towards the ruins.

"Reminds me of Russia…. But we had Chloe back then and weren't trapped on some island with dozens of pirates and mercs trying to kill us."

Liam muttered, he swore he'd kill Navarro when he found the merc, if he ever found the merc.

"Damn piece of s-…."

Liam started to curse before he heard gunfire, he turned and saw the muzzle flash of weapon fire in the background.

Since he doubted it was Elena and there was only one person who was crazy enough to take on armed pirates by himself.

"Race you to the ruins, little brother…"

Liam said as he climbed higher into the cliff, he would have to tell Nathan about Sully… But he would do so after they reunited.

"Wish I had a damn radio to tell Nate about the pirates and all that…."

Liam said as he climbed to the top, he could see the ruins closer and there looked like there was a fortress.

"If Roman or anything important is here, it would be there…. Basic rule of combat, always find a defendable position…."

Liam stated as he walked down a path in the first, he could guess the Pirates already knew about him and Nate if they were actively searching for him and his brother.

"So…. Just to sum up the facts and agenda…. My brother is fighting a pirate and mercenaries army…. We are trapped on an island and with no way off…. Sully is either dead since Roman and Navarro know he isn't dead or he's captured… And we don't have a map to get to El Dorado…. Great… Well, nothing the Drake brothers haven't handled before…."

Liam stated as he ran through the jungle, he slid down a trail before leaping onto a rock, he leapt to a ledge and looked up to see a trio of Pirates, 1 was walking towards the ledge and the 2 other pirates on the lower part of the hill on a path leading to the fortress.

"Hmm…"

He looked up as the pirate walked to the edge before Liam reached up and grabbed the man by the shirt, Liam tugged and pulled the man over the edge and into the water.

"What the hell… KILL HIM!"

The two other pirates yelled as Liam saw them aim their AK-47s at him and fired at the treasure hunter.

"Damn it!"

Liam cursed as he shimmied around the edge as the bullets bit into the rock.

"I wonder if I can…."

Liam said as he reached for his belt where a trio of grenades he had taken from dead pirates rested.

"One shot…."

Liam said as he tossed the grenade, unfortunately, due to his position and the fact that he couldn't throw the grenade with as much effort as he could if he was on ground, the grenade sailed and hit a rock before exploding.

Liam cursed as the pirates laughed before an avalanche of rocks rained down on them, crushing them as Liam looked over at the duo and winced.

"Well… That's one way to do things…."

Liam stated as he climbed down, he brushed off his coat as he drew his rifle and began to creep towards the fortress.

"Hope those damn pirates aren't this stupid…. I'd feel bad for them…."

Liam stated as he ran down the path, he had picked the one part of the jungle where there wasn't much to parkour off of.

 **(With Nathan.)**

Nathan fired the last of the bullets from his Ak-47 as more 8 Pirates came in.

"Crap…"

Nathan said as he drew his pistol, the pirates must have circled around while he dealt with the 4 that were in the courtyard.

"Why don't you jackasses get the hell away from my brother?"

Nathan heard before 2 of the pirates dropped dead as Liam fired as he walked in, the other pirates turned and fired as Liam rolled behind cover.

"I can't even let you be for five minutes, can I?"

Liam asked as he turned and fired, another pirate dropped dead as one aimed a M79 Grenade Launcher at Liam before Nathan shot him, a bullet hit him in the arm and caused his explosive to kill the last of the pirates in the area and demolished a good part of the upper walkway.

"Nice shot… For someone who's barely shot a gun compared to me…."

Liam said as he rested the rifle against his arm as he walked out to the courtyard and looked around, 4 dead pirates littered the ground.

"Where's Elena? I didn't see either of you parachute out of the plane…"

Liam asked as he noticed the front part of the plane was in the courtyard, its wreckage had thrown debris all over the place.

"Haven't seen her yet…. I was too busy getting…. Well… The map…"

Nathan stated, Liam raised an eyebrow at this and looked around, it seems their fight had driven off the remaining pirates in the area…. Something that surprised Liam… For the moment.

"I gave you a map and you didn't grab it before the plane went down? That, and you couldn't keep an eye on the one other person here with us?"

Liam asked before Nathan noticed something in the upper levels of the fortress.

"Liam…"

Nathan stated and pointed to an upper ledge where Liam could see a parachute.

The two Drake brothers and treasure hunters shared a look before they gazed up at the tower as Liam checked his rifle.

2 magazines left, Liam could work with that.

"Well… She's crafty…. We should get going, if there's any pirates still left in the fortress, they'd go after her…."

Liam stated as Nathan chuckled, both brothers readied their weapons and started walking in the direction of the tower.

"So…. How many pirates you take down? I've run into a few dozen just till now…. I thought we were dealing with mercenaries…"

Liam said as Nathan shook his head and shrugged as Liam and he kept walking.

"Roman probably hired them to act as more muscle and cannon fodder… There are the same pirates who attacked us off the coast…."

Nathan said as Liam nodded, he had figured that much out already.

"They have to have a boss…. If these were Roman's guys, they'd be better armed…. Roman wouldn't hire a bunch of amateurs to handle us…."

Nathan heard from Liam, he ran and started to climb up as Nathan followed.

"Guess we're find out soon enough, huh?"

Nathan asked as they climbed, Liam turned and looked into the jungle.

"I ran into traps…. Made from the plane…"

Nathan said and Liam frowned.

Both brothers kept climbing, they'd find Elena… Or they'd die.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, the first game is going to go a little fast… And the events of the game are different… Also, should Liam get together with Nadine or Chloe later? I don't know yet but I want a pairing… As for the chapters? Next chapter will be on Friday and will show Liam and Nathan going to get Elena. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. The towers

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Trio of Drakes. Enjoy the 2000-word chapter. I don't own Uncharted, Naughty Dog and Sony do.**

 **(Island Fortress.)**

"Oh, this sucks…."

Nathan heard from Liam as they reached the top of the wall as Liam pulled himself up and over.

"Eh…. You get used to it…"

Liam heard from Nathan as Nathan jumped on a zipline, Liam laughed in amusement, he leapt on the zipline as he zipped down and landed in a crouch behind Nathan.

"Elena…. What the hell is she doing?"

Nathan said as Liam looked around with his rifle in hand if he needed it, Nate ran to the speaker and began to speak into it.

"Buka Pintu."

Nathan said in bad Indonesian. Liam rolled his eyes as he looked at his brother.

"You've been an adventurer for over 10 years and you can't speak Indonesian?"

Liam asked as the pirate on the other end responded.

"Siapa ini? Bicara sekarang!"

The pirate on the other end said as Nathan turned to Liam who shrugged and smirked.

"Your show, little brother…"

Liam stated as he looked up at the tower where they had found Elena's parachute.

"Sialan lo! Cepatan, buka pintu!"

Nathan yelled as Liam heard the pirate on the other end respond in Indonesian.

Then the gate opened, Liam saw Nate turn to him.

"It worked!"

Nathan said with a laugh before at least 4 dozen or more pirates began to stream out and towards the Drakes.

"Crap…"

Liam said before the wall in front of them exploded, Liam cursed as bullets began to fly past him and Nathan as they took cover behind stone pillars.

"Here is where the fun starts, huh, Liam?"

Nathan yelled as he and Liam returned fire, 3 of the Pirates went down as Liam loaded his last magazine into the rifle before firing it and killing 2 more pirates.

"Well, part of the fun is the adventure, the other part is the fighting, little brother…. On your right!"

Liam said as he shot a Pirate who charged him with a shotgun before the gun clicked empery a second later after he fired.

"Damn…"

Liam said before he tossed the rifle to the side and drew his Desert-5.

"You think Elena is ok?"

Nathan asked as he and Liam killed 3 more pirates as a few more showed up.

"If these pirates are charging us like this, then yes…. We haven't seen a single merc since the U-Boat…. They have to be using the Pirates as cannon fodder and extra muscle like I said."

Liam said as another Pirate charged him before Liam dodged the punch before knocking him to the floor. He shot the man in the back when he reached for his rifle again.

"Showoff."

Nathan muttered as Liam reloaded and killed another 4 pirates before tossing a grenade which killed another 4.

"It's called training and skill, brother…. Something I don't think you seem to realize…"

Liam stated as he looked over the last of the pirates.

There was at least 20-30 left, there was over a dozen or so pirates dead on the floor…

"Back, into the lower tunnels!"

Liam heard from a pirate in Indonesian as the remaining pirates retreated through the door.

Liam let them go, he didn't like to fight dirty if he didn't have to…. Not that these pirates were earning many favors from him….

"They backed off…."

Nathan said as Liam grabbed the shotgun as Nathan grabbed a rifle, both brothers looked at the other before trading weapons.

"They probably are trying to stop us…. Trying to charge us with a few dozen men didn't work, so they're going to plan be…. Which means we are going to have to deal with them down below… If Elena was smart, she would head for higher ground…."

Liam said as he tossed Nathan 2 Grenades off a dead Pirate to his brother.

"Meaning?"

Nathan asked as Liam put more ammo in a satchel and turned to his younger brother.

"She will go higher into the fortress…. Probably to one of the turrets… We fight through the rest of the pirates here, then we head upper ward…. Or we go with plan B…"

Liam said as Nathan looked at him in confusion, Liam rolled his eyes at this.

He might have been a soldier and a little strict, but Nathan could learn a thing about being a soldier from him.

"You find a way to the turrets from down here and a I go and clear out the rest of the pirates below… Which leaves them with less manpower, and it makes it both easier for us to find El Dorado and it leaves things easier for us…."

Liam stated as Nathan frowned, Liam took that as an opportunity to go and clear out the pirates.

"You're going to get yourself killed!"

Nathan yelled as Liam shrugged at this, legions of thugs trying to kill you seemed to come with being a Treasure hunter and a Drake.

"Go save your girlfriend, little brother, leave the fighting and gunfights to your brother…."

Liam said as Nathan groaned, he looked at the walls and sighed, his brother was right in a way, if the pirates were taken out, it would make things easier.

"I hate when he's right…"

Nathan muttered as he started to look for a way to climb up as he heard gunfire in the distance.

 **(With Liam.)**

Liam fired a Grenade from the M79 into the turret as he walked past the 8 dead Pirates, he dumped the launcher into the water.

"And that makes 12 Pirates… That means there's 6 or more Pirates down here…"

Liam stated as he drew his Assault Rifle, he preferred his sidearm but he liked an assault rifle just as much.

"Nate, I have about 14 or so Pirates down here… One of them tried to kill me with a turret."

Liam, he ran down the tunnel before starting to climb up, he had nearly forgotten the radio that his brother had given him.

"Hey, you wanted to take the hard path… On the plus side, I haven't run into a single pirate yet… Seems like they thought we would both head into the tunnels."

Liam heard from his brother as Liam climbed to a higher place before jumping into a flood chamber, 6 more pirates came after the group, Liam fired and killed 2 as the other 4 fired while 2 went to kill Liam in hand to hand.

"Damn…."

Liam hissed as one of the pirates threw a punch while the other tried to stab him.

Liam ducked the punch before grabbing the other by the wrist, he turned and punched the man before grabbing the knife from the pirate and tossing it at one of the remaining pirates who tried to shoot him.

He then was punched in the face before the other grappled him from behind.

The pirate which had stood back chuckled and pulled out a grenade as the other started to try and punch Liam.

Liam saw the pin being pulled as he headbutted the pirate behind him, stunning him, he kicked up and knocked the pirate trying to stun him, the other pirate slammed into the first one as the grenade fell at their feet.

Liam turned and shielded himself from the blast by turning the stunned pirate, he was blasted to the floor but was ok nonetheless.

"Ok, the pirates are smarter than I thought… Guess I have to watch my step more and more…"

Liam said as he dusted off his shirt, that left no pirates left…. Unless the pirates he was facing called for reinforcements.

"Nathan, the last of the pirates are down … One of the groups tried to blow me up with a damn grenade… You find Elena yet?"

Liam asked over the radio as he started to climb onto a platform by the door.

"Nearly, there's been pirates in the way… I just reached the top of a tower… I'll let you know… You nearly done down there?"

Nathan asked as Liam walked into a room which had lower below him, he looked up and saw a door which he wanted to get to… But the water was too low for him to get up there.

Liam grunted before spotting a switch on the other side of the wall, Liam decided to update his brother.

"Yeah, let me know what's new when you can, I'm closing in on the exit… Just have to deal with some water puzzle… You see anything up there besides the reporter?"

Liam asked as he leapt from one platform to another, he balanced on the platform with the switch as he pulled it. He turned and saw the water below him rise and start to lift up, he turned and saw another.

Liam leapt onto the platform at the door and then leapt towards the platform with the switch, he grabbed a nearby platform and swung himself up before jumping and pulling the switch.

The water began to rise higher than before and lifted him up as he leapt onto another platform which the water lifted to the door as he leapt onto the platform and opened the door.

"Yeah, I've dealt with the rest of the pirates on my end… And I've found Francis Drake's Fleet… I don't know if he even got off this island…."

Liam heard from his brother, he frowned at this, he didn't know how to feel about if he and Nathan were related to the famous explorer… But it was cooler then anything he recently had dealt with.

"Well… At the least, that makes getting the treasure easier… I'm heading up, I don't know if this elevator will take me to the top of the tower… If it doesn't, then I'll meet you up there once I've climbed up… You find Elena at least? I don't want innocent blood on our hands…"

Liam stated, he winced at how… Morbid his lines sounded, he frowned as the lift went higher and higher.

"Yeah, she's at one of the towers… Crap, I'll get back to you!"

Nathan yelled before he got cut off, Liam frowned as the lift left off at the top of one of the walkways right near the tower.

Liam walked off and looked up to see that Nathan was near him, he was going to get Elena, Liam frowned at this.

He felt like there was something more going on, he drew his rifle and began to creep down the path he was on, if he didn't catch up to his brother, he would probably get into more trouble then before and he would be left with being cut off.

"Damn it… Where the hell is he going?"

Liam asked before a group of Pirates leapt from a slightly higher walkway and onto the one he was on.

"Seriously? Wouldn't you guys have lost enough men?"

Liam asked, he was beginning to think that they wanted to die, he fired and killed 3 of the Pirates before grunting and tossing the empty rifle off the walk away.

"C'mon, don't you want to kill me with your barehand?"

Liam asked as the 4 Pirates looked at each other and shrugged before looking back at Liam, they shrugged and raised their guns.

Liam chuckled as they didn't know about the grenade he had tossed, it exploded and knocked the pirates off the walk away.

"Useless idiots…."

Liam said with a chuckle, he smiled and started to walk down the path.

That was when an explosion at the tower went off.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know I am speeding through the first game… The story will slow down by the second game… As for the romance? I think Liam might be with Nadine, but I will explain why next chapter. Next chapter will take place during when Nathan is getting away with Elena and all that… Until next week, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **PS: I might make a DMC story soon.**


	5. Rescue Mission

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Trio of Drakes. Enjoy the 1500-word chapter. I don't own Uncharted, Naughty Dog and Sony do.**

 **(Island Fortress, 10 minutes after explosion, takes place from chapter 6 to chapter 10-11.)**

Liam continued to swim through the water as he climbed out and onto the path near him, looking up at the pathways above him.

"Damn it to hell…"

Liam said as he chucked his empty rifle into the ocean, his brother had been captured, the fact that he hadn't been able to hear his brother over the radio and the fact that the Pirates would need someone alive to guide them to the treasure.

"Nathan…."

Liam stated before drawing his Desert-5, his brother would be ok, he knew his brother could handle himself… Plus he doubted the pirates had captured Elena and she could help Elena.

The best thing he could do now was find El Dorado, if he found that, he would find his brother.

"Ok, if I was a few hundred-year-old treasures found by one of my ancestors, where would I be….?"

Liam asked himself, he didn't have the map to rely on, his brother had taken it, and he no longer had his brother to help him.

"Ok, Liam, yours a soldier... And an adventure…. Well, a moderately good one… Think…"

Liam stated as he began to walk through the ruins by the ocean, he began to think through the facts.

"Ok, the treasure can't be underwater or it would have been found years ago and I doubt it would be here on ground level, the pirates and mercenaries combined would have found it…. Plus, the Spanish or whoever found it probably would have taken it away…"

Liam stated, but that left only one option... Or 2.

"So, it's either in the ruins… Or underground…. Or in the underground ruins…."

Liam stated as he chuckled, and Nathan thought he'd never be a skilled enough adventurer like he was.

"Hmm, but that means the area is probably heavily guarded…. And if I know these pirates, the idiots probably took Nathan there and want him to find the damn treasure which is right under their nose…."

Liam muttered, and the Pirates and merc would probably be in his way, they wouldn't want him to get away.

"Ok… I need a way back to the ruins… I need a jeep…"

Liam said as a patrol of Pirates passed by, Liam smirked.

He would 'ask' the pirates in his path where a jeep was.

 **(15 minutes later.)**

Liam turned and shot the final pirate who tried to shoot him as he climbed into the jeep.

"10 pirates… Whoever is in charge of these pirates is either arrogant, or an idiot…."

Liam stated as he started the jeep and began to drive off, he guessed his brother wouldn't be far.

"Danger always seems to find us Drakes… And guessing how much these idiots had been crawling around the fortress, I'm going to guess that Nathan isn't very far from the fortress."

Liam stated, he could go back and get his brother, but he would have to find his brother and then find a way to help him… And as he thought before, Nathan would probably find him.

He had seen a customs house while he was killing the pirates in the fortress, that would be the first place he looked.

"When I find Nathan, I'm going to hug him… And then kill him for being an idiot…. And maybe Sully for not telling us a damn crime lord wants his head…."

Liam muttered, he turned to see a few jeeps tearing through the jungle.

"There he is, get him!"

Liam heard as he growled in annoyance, this was the last thing he needed at the moment.

Liam sighed and turned to draw his Desert-5.

"Damn it…. Nate owes me for this…"

Liam muttered as a motorcycle turned to fire at him as he turned and wheel and knocked the motorcycle into the jungle, causing it to crash and kill the rider.

"You jackasses want me, you can come and get me!"

Liam yelled as he fired a few shots at the jeeps and motorcycles attacking him, his aim wasn't perfect so a few shots missed…

But a few were dead on, a few of the motorcycles swerved and slammed into the jeeps, causing them to crash into trees and explode.

"Ha!"

Liam yelled as one of the jeeps pulled up behind him, Liam turned to see 3 of the Pirates jump on.

"Crap!"

Liam yelled as he turned and fired, 2 of the pirates tumbled off the jeep as the other grinned and drew a knife.

"Nice try, scumbag!"

Liam yelled as he hit the brake, the jeep slammed into the jeep behind him, the pirate tumbled off and into the jeep before Liam tossed a grenade into the jeep before hitting the gas.

The jeep exploded and tumbled into a trio of bikes as Liam continued to drive through the jungle with the pirates firing everything they had at the jeep.

"Liam! Its Nathan, you there!?"

Liam heard over the radio as he blinked and grabbed for the radio while struggling to stealth his sidearm.

"Nathan?! Where the hell are you? I got a small army of Pirates chasing me through the blasted jungle right now!"

Liam yelled as he turned the jeep and slammed into a jeep trying to flank him as the jeep he was driving began to smoke.

"Traveling through some kind of flooded city right now… Elena broke me out…. The Pirates are led by Eddy Raja."

Liam heard from Nathan as he pulled out his last grenade and tossed it at the remaining jeeps and cycles.

He was lucky, the explosive caused the cycles to swerve and crash while the jeeps peeled off, apparently deciding the Drake brother wasn't worth the risk.

Liam sighed and stopped the jeep, he smoothed out his shirt, he had driven to the cliffside and could see the ocean below him.

"I'm heading to a custom's house that I saw from the fortress… And Eddy Raja? You mean the same scumbag that you dealt with when you went to find that 'Eye of India'?"

Liam asked as he climbed out of the jeep and looked down at the custom house which was a mile from where he was but he could see the custom house was within walking… Swimming distance of where he was.

"Yeah… And Custom House? Me and Elena are going to head there soon…. I'm guessing I have to take out the pirates there?"

Nathan asked as Liam started to climb down, the river didn't have any crocodiles or alligators in it, so Liam would swim to the Custom house.

"Well, if you would be so kind…. I just stopped a convoy of jeeps and motorcycles, it's the least you could do… Let me know when your inside…. Nathan, I think the El Dorado might be below us…"

Liam stated as he leapt into the water when he was low enough, the water was refreshing to the Drake brother.

"Liam, I'm starting to think you were right about this…"

Nathan said as Liam kept swimming, he brought one hand up to the radio as he swam.

"No damn way am I hearing you giving me the 'I think we should throw in the towel', Nate… No way…"

Liam stated as he kept swimming, professional soldier or not, the swim was taxing him, he continued to swim towards the custom house, wishing he had a jet sky or something.

"Liam, we've been fighting pirates all day, and…. This isn't worth the risk, we both know that…"

Liam heard, he finally reached the custom houses after 5 minutes of swimming and climbed onto a small dock.

"No, it is, we got here, and we are going to finish this…. We lost a lot to get here and no army of damn pirates or mercs is going to stop us… We're the Drake brothers, damn it, this is what we do… You told me that a while ago… And it's the truth…."

Liam stated as he shook off the water from his body as he started to make his way inside, he heard voices.

It was indeed his brother, he grunted as he turned to walk his way inside.

"Nathan."

Liam stated as he walked around the corner, he heard his brother's voice and he didn't sound happy from what he heard.

"And…. Wait, Liam?"

Nathan asked as Liam rounded the corner, he looked at his brother and crossed his arms as they looked at each other.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! So, a few things… 1. This game will end in 8-10 more chapters… And I will be posting every day… As for Nadine and Liam? I feel Chloe is cool… But she is so much like Nathan, Liam would feel like he is dating his brother and he gets along more with Nadine… Next chapter will be on Monday and will show Nathan and Liam trying to go and get Sully. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	6. Slowing down the Pirates

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Trio of Drakes. Enjoy the 1300-word chapter. I don't own Uncharted, Naughty Dog and Sony do.**

 **(Island Custom House, takes place from chapter 11-12.)**

Liam finished off the last of the pirates with 2 shots from his Desert-5 before he holstered the pistol and turned to Nathan as he Elena walked away.

"That's the last of the pirates…. I think their running out of men… Maybe Eddy got fired or something."

Liam muttered as he turned and walked away, Nathan and Liam had just dealt with 2 dozen of Eddy's pirates, Nathan had tried to take a boat, Liam knew they could have left the island behind, let the pirates claim the treasure and get what little fame or fortune the treasure would gain them.

But as much as Liam hated to admit it, he was a Drake, he didn't walk away from something once they started it… So, they would see this through to the end….

"Besides, Sully would kill me…"

Liam muttered as he grunted in annoyance at himself, he cursed himself for the man making such an impact on him as he walked on the map.

"Yeah…. Well… Hmm…"

Nathan stated as Elena looked between the two Drake brothers to speak.

"How does something like this even happen?"

Elena asked as Liam looked at Nathan, Liam wanted to cross the bridge and then talk but it seemed Nathan would have to answer the question.

"See the scorch marks?"

Nathan asked as they started to cross the bridge more as Elena nodded.

"They packed this place with enough explosives to crack it like an egg…."

Liam chimed in as Nathan began to warn Elena of the floorboards before one broke and Elena plunged towards the water before Nathan grabbed her by the wrist.

"Elena!"

Nathan yelled as Liam tried to reach for Elena but couldn't, he would get in the way of his brother.

"Elena, I can't pull you up! Give me your other hand!"

Nathan yelled as Elena looked down at the water in fear as Liam cursed and tried to grab her shoulder.

"Elena, you have to let the camera go!"

Liam yelled as Elena looked back at the water and then at the Drake brothers.

"Damn it!"

Elena yelled as she dropped the Camera, she gave Nathan her other hand as he pulled her up as Liam pulled on her shoulders to help her up.

"Guess we aren't going back…. Damn it, this was a thing…."

Liam muttered as the trio crossed the bridge, Liam went back over the plan.

"Ok, so we get to the Monastery, we go after Roman, Sully and Navarro… And then we head after El Dorado…."

Liam muttered as they rounded a corner only for another group of Pirates to cut them off.

"I am starting to get sick of these guys…."

Nathan stated as Liam fired his rifle, one of the pirates fell dead while another fired a Moss-12 at him, he ducked and turned to fire the rifle again before it clicked empty.

Liam cursed and drew his pistol before firing it at the Pirates, 2 of them fell dead as he cracked his neck in amusement.

"Hey, Eddy must be running out of guys if hes sending this much…. They're on their last legs on this island, little brother... Now we finish them off!"

Liam shouted as he fired his Desert-5 and killed another 3 Pirates, he laughed in enjoyment before a bullet near his ear caused him to flinch and then toss an empty magazine to the ground before reloading as he continued fire.

"Is this all that happens with you guys?"

Elena asked as she fired and killed a Pirate as Liam and Nathan looked at each other as Liam shouted to be heard over the bullets.

"This is like an everyday thing for us, Elena…. When you're a Drake, on your left, 2 more pirates…"

Liam muttered as Nathan turned and shot the 2 pirates as the chamber fell silent.

"Ok, we will be close to the water…. This is where we find separate ways to the Monastery…."

Liam stated as Nathan and Elena turned to Liam as if he had 3 heads.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Nathan asked as Liam rolled his eyes, they couldn't take the same path to get to the monastery for obvious reasons.

"Nathan, I know for a fact there's no boats on this island left… And if there isn't a boat, then we can't all go… Second, they would see us coming if we all went at once... So, I'm going to let you guys go there… While I find a way to take out the remaining pirates and then slowing Roman and Navarro down…"

Liam explained, he turned to look at his brother before sighing, if he wasn't serious on something, his brother wouldn't get it.

"Look, if this was normal treasure hunting, where we had Sully and we didn't have to deal with an army? I'd be focusing entirely on the treasure hunting…. But we don't have Sully, those jackasses outnumber us a thousand to one… And we are falling behind… So, for this one adventure… I'm going to let you handle the treasure hunting like you're the best at… This…"

Liam muttered, Nathan nodded as he motioned for Elena to follow him as Liam cleared his throat to speak.

"Nathan."

Liam stated as he picked up an AK-47 and then picked up a few clips to deal with the pirates.

"Yeah?"

Liam heard from his brother as he rolled his wrist to make sure he was ok to fight more.

"The second you find Sully or the treasure, let me know… We're the Drake family, we are the best treasure hunters in the world… And no crime lord and gun for hire are going to take that from us…."

Liam stated as Nathan chuckled at this and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I will… Just make sure not to get carried away… We already lost one Drake…"

Liam heard as he nodded solemnly, he frowned in annoyance but turned to his brother.

"I won't… Now get the damn old man and get that treasure… Next adventure, we go and chase something that doesn't have an entire army chasing it, huh?"

Liam asked as Nathan clasped his shoulder as he and Elena left, Liam cracked his neck and sighed as he began to march towards the exit.

He turned the radio to their channel and spoke into it.

"To any pirates still near the custom house? This is Liam Drake, the older brother of Nathan Drake…. Mari kita mengakhiri… Lets finish this… Unless you want to explain to Roman that you can't stop an old man, and two amateur treasure hunters… I'll be waiting…"

Liam muttered as he crossed his arms and reloaded his rifle as he jumped on the bridge, he started to make his way back to the circular room.

It was there that he would deal with any pirates that Eddy decided to send at him.

 **(Underground Catacombs.)**

Eddy made sure to send a quarter of his remaining men to deal with Liam, he had seen what the Drake could drew and he knew a few of his men would do nothing.

"Make sure you kill him… I would hate for this to end badly…."

Roman said as Eddy frowned and grunted.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew another chapter done! For those who don't know, Liam said 'I'm done running' in Indonesian… Drake's Fortune's arc will be over soon… I will also be posting somewhat short chapters until Among Thieves…. I also want to point out next game will show more of Liam's history before the treasure hunting. Until tomorrow or Saturday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	7. Shootout

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Trio of Drakes. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Uncharted, Naughty Dog and Sony do.**

 **(Island Custom House, takes place from chapter 12-15.)**

Liam cracked his neck as he rested the AK-47 he held in his hand as the doors opened, Liam looked up to see dozens of Mercenaries and Pirates streaming in.

"Raja said he was here, kill the Drake, rest of the boys will handle his brother."

One of the pirates stated before Liam turned and tossed a grenade, 4 of the Pirates and Mercs went down as Liam turned and revealed himself to the room.

"You idiots couldn't even handle my little brother, and you seriously think you have a chance of killing me if you can't even beat him?"

Liam asked as he leaned his rifle against his shoulder before opening fire on the 4 dozen Mercs and pirates as they ran for cover, not expecting for one man to ambush them alone.

"Nathan, I've gotten their attention but they have at least 4 dozen or so men here… I'm going to be a bit busy for now… How are things going for you?"

Liam asked as he fired and killed 2 mercs as they tried to flank him, bullets soared at him left and right.

The saving grace was because he had taken cover behind a stone wall, one which the bullets couldn't entirely punch through and required… Forced, the pirates to hit him head on.

"Things are ok on my end, running into a little few problems, what about you?"

Nathan asked as Liam fired at 4 Mercs and 2 Pirates which tried to flank them, the pirates and 1 merc fell dead as Liam tossed a grenade before more gunfire was fired at him, causing him to duck out of the way as 4 more of the enemy troops fell to the explosive.

"Damn it, flank him!"

One of the mercs yelled as Liam reloaded and put a new magazine into the weapon before firing the entire clip at the pirates and mercs.

This time he got 6 before the remaining troops fired at him.

"I've worn them down, if any retreat, then its 50/50 if their retreating or coming after you."

Liam said as he fired before the rifle clicked empty, he reached for another magazine before seeing his was out.

He turned, tossed a grenade and then rolled to get his Desert-5 free, the explosive took out 4 mercs.

"Damn it, I won't die for some damn treasure!"

Liam heard as half a dozen of the Pirates left, Liam grinned as the numbers, now cut in half… He hoped were down to nearly 20 as Liam heard the remaining pirates open fire as they started to flank him while the other half fired on him.

"23 left…. Brother you owe me…."

Liam muttered before running to the door, one of the pirates fired a M79 at Liam which he dodged and fired, killing the pirate as he fired a round which caused the ceiling to collapse as he died, it crushed about 8 of the remaining thugs, that left 15 left.

"Told you, you jackasses couldn't kill me if you had an army of the best soldiers in existence!"

Liam yelled as he picked up another Ak and more ammo and then scooped up 2 more grenades.

"Come and get me, you sack of…."

Liam started to say before another explosion cut him off as the 15 pirates, he turned and fired before tossing a grenade, it took down 6 of the pirates as Liam looked at a few explosive barrels before tossing the other Grenade at the others as he dived into the water.

He was rewarded with an explosion as he brushed off his shirt before starting to swim away.

"Little brother, I've dealt with all they could throw at me, I hope that was good enough for you at the moment, it's all I can do until I can get to the monastery…"

Liam asked as he was greeted by silence, he sighed and began to swim in the direction of the monastery, he noticed a jet ski which one of the mercs had used to get to the island.

"Well… That works…"

Liam muttered before swimming to the jet ski and then gunning it when he hopped on, he was ready to end this.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, this chapter was short, I only wanted to depict the fight and Liam defeating the bulk of Eddy's men and some of the mercs…. I also want to point out that in 5 chapters or so, the arc of Drake's fortune…. Also, most chapters might be 800-900… Next chapter will be tomorrow but I won't write one chapter on Monday. Until tomorrow, Lighting Wolf out!**


	8. Treasure hunting

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Trio of Drakes. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Uncharted, Naughty Dog and Sony do.**

 **(Monastery, takes place from chapter 15 to part of chapter 16.)**

By the time Liam had arrived at the monastery, he had out his brother was sneaking through the camp to meet with them.

"Seriously old man? You had to send them to the one place they shouldn't be?"

Liam asked as he rested a Moss-12 against his shoulder, Liam left the puzzle work to his brother when they had met back up with Nathan below the island.

"Hey, I'm not the one chasing the thousands year old treasure that runs in the family, am I?"

Sully asked as Nathan solved the puzzle, Liam resolved to learn how to solve puzzles to help his sibling by next adventure.

He turned to Sully to speak before the door opened, the quartet started to walk towards the door before he and Nathan heard a click.

"Sully look out!"

Nathan yelled before he pushed Sully out of the way as the door slammed shut behind the trio.

"Crap…"

Liam muttered as the walkie talkies Nathan and Liam had lit up.

"Sully, you ok?"

Nathan asked as Lian scanned the area in front of them with his shotgun.

"I'm fine, just got knocked on my ass, kid…. Liam, you take care of Nathan, I can't deal with the kid at the moment…"

Liam heard from Sully as Liam frowned, he turned and walked back to his brother.

"You can handle the traps this adventure, Nathan…. And I don't see another way backward, so that means we can only go ahead…"

Liam stated as Nathan nodded and motioned for he and Elena to follow him, they walked to the end of the tunnel.

"Yep, you can have this one, brother…"

Liam stated as they looked at the labyrinth of stairs in front of them, Liam frowned and looked around, he wanted to find a simple way to get to the treasure trove.

"Ok, wait here…."

Nathan said before he started to walk towards the massive number of steps as Liam turned to Elena to speak.

"We won't be waiting long…."

Liam muttered as Elena turned to Liam in confusion as the treasure hunter and Drake brother rested his shotgun against his shoulder.

"What, why? You see a shortcut?"

Elena asked as Liam chuckled in amusement before looking at the wall.

"Trouble always finds us, Elena…. Someone who wants to kill us whether it be Roman, Navarro, their mercs or Eddy and his Pirates… Someone is going to come here to try and kill us…"

Liam muttered as he rested against the wall as Nathan began to figure out the paths they had to take, Liam looked around as he began to take in his surroundings, he frowned and took cover in the tunnel, making sure that his shotgun was ready to go, he frowned but that slowly turned into a smirk.

The wall began to sizzle as Liam chuckled in amusement before the wall exploded, showering the chamber in debris.

"Drake!"

Liam and Nathan looked up at the hole as Eddy and his pirates appeared at the wall.

"I've lost so many men to you, I've gotten sick of this damn island! And now, we are going to settle this, last one left standing gets the treasure!"

Liam heard as he turned and walked towards the hole as the remaining pirates began to repel into the room, Liam chuckled and began to fire at the pirates.

"Nathan, this is my exit, thanks for the way out, Eddy! Meet you at the treasure, brother!"

Liam muttered before he turned and shot a pirate before turning and running at the rope which was still swinging as he grabbed onto it.

"Seriously, Liam!?"

Nathan yelled as a few pirates turned to fire at Liam as he chuckled, he began to climb towards the hole as he turned to his brother.

"You're the puzzle guy, Nathan, I said I would handle the puzzles next time… But for now, I have to stop Eddy from getting to El Dorado!"

Liam yelled as he climbed towards the hole, he tossed a grenade at the pirates as he chuckled and began to climb higher and higher towards the hole, he turned and looked at the pirates before realizing his brother would be ok.

"Eh, Nate will be fine, just got to make sure Eddy doesn't get the damn gold…"

Liam stated as he climbed to the hole and leveled his shotgun at Eddy when he climbed up.

"You really didn't think this one through… Did you?"

Liam asked as Eddy aimed his gun at Liam and fired as Liam ducked into a small alcove on the right as he fired back at Eddy and his pirates

"This isn't going to go well, Eddy! You should have backed off the second you found out you were fighting us!"

Liam stated as he tossed a grenade, killing the pirates and leaving only Eddy and his right-hand man.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter down! Yes, I know I skipped the puzzles, it would take a while to write them and I don't want to write them then… As for the second Game? It will be in five or so chapters… I also want to point out Nadine will be showing up soon… Next chapter will be Tuesday… I will not be writing chapters every day and they will be on Friday. Until Tuesday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	9. Undead Mystery

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Trio of Drakes. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Uncharted, Naughty Dog and Sony do.**

 **(Monastery, chapter 16-18.)**

Liam fired his Desert-5 at the last of the pirates as the man fell to the ground dead as he stepped over the man and into the inner temple.

"Stop running and fight me, Eddy… Its time this ends!"

Liam said as he walked with his pistol, he could guess Nathan had killed the rest of the pirates, that left only Eddy himself.

"Oh god, help! What the hell is-…."

Liam heard before a scream filled the cavern, Liam came to a room with eddy and another man before a hand dragged him down.

Then came the inhuman creatures which made Liam want to puke.

The creatures were barely human, but they were still human, Liam could tell that much… But they looked more like rotting, walking corpses then actual people.

"Oh… God…."

Liam said before he heard growled behind him as the creatures roared and charged him, Liam tore a grenade off his belt and flung it at the monsters before throwing himself into the room.

He landed in a roll and cursed but looked back up at the explosion, his brother had entered the room as well.

"What the hell are these things?"

Liam asked in annoyance as Nathan turned and shot 2 with his pistol as Liam turned and fired on the rest of the horde.

"So…. We just going to ignore the freaks that are attacking?"

Liam asked as one of the creatures swiped at Liam only for him to roundhouse kick it to the floor before shooting it in the head.

"Nah!"

Nathan heard Eddy yell as Liam saw the creatures retreat for a second.

"Ha, don't you mess with Eddy Raja!"

Eddy said before another of the creatures burst through the floor and grabbed the man, Liam and Nathan went to shoot it before another creature dropped from the ceiling onto Liam as he grabbed his Desert 5.

"Get Eddy!"

Liam said as he fired round after round into the beast as Nathan reached for Eddy only for another creature to drag him screaming into the depths of the temple.

"Damn it…. Nathan, it's time for one last split up on this adventure."

Liam muttered as he looked at the room, there looked like there was a few passages to the surface.

"What do you mean? We're nearly at the finish line, Liam."

Nathan said as Liam nodded, he looked up the stairs as he kicked the creature to the side.

"Nate, I love the adventures and all that…. But someone has to make sure we have a way out…. Mercs can't get El Dorado out with a helicopter…. That means there's a cargo freighter… I'll make sure"

Liam said as Nathan turned to his brother in shock as Liam began to walk towards the passage.

"Liam…"

Nathan said as Liam turned to face him and smiled at his sibling in amusement.

"Little brother, as much as I would love to fight the monsters and save the girl and treasure with you…. Someone has to help Sully save our asses…."

Liam said as he loaded his Desert 5 and turned to his brother one last time.

"Next adventure, I'm going to watch your back the whole time… This adventure is yours, little brother… But I want to say one other thing… If Elena is more important than the treasure… Then make sure she's safe…"

Liam said as he climbed to the surface, he looked around the jungle and sighed as he looked around.

"Great… Time to get a boat…. Ok, this is just like Rio…. Only I had 5 guys and a group of heavily armed mercs helping me…"

Liam muttered as he turned and started to walk towards the shore, for a second, he wanted to turn to go back, to fight the monsters.

"But then I'd never find us a way out of this nightmare and I'd hate myself even more."

Liam muttered as he continued to walk, he would deal with his brother after this.

"I really wish she was here… Then again, last time I heard from her, she was hunting Sully… So that wouldn't go over so well…"

Liam muttered as he climbed up a cliff and looked down on the shores.

He smiled as he spotted a boat and went to deal with it.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know Eddy died abruptly, I didn't know how to take him out of the story… As for Liam? He isn't going to fight Navarro, he will fight another Uncharted villain… The arc for the first game will end in 2 chapters… As for Nadine? She will appear in the second game… Next chapter is on Friday or so. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	10. Endgame

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Trio of Drakes. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Uncharted, Naughty Dog and Sony do.**

 **(Docks, chapter 19-22.)**

Liam ran towards the docks, his Desert 5 in hand.

He had a simple plan, he would find a boat, find Roman's boat and then sink it, stranding him on the island… Where he would take him down after that.

"I can't believe I was… Am doing this…."

Liam muttered as he walked to the docks, there was 4 Mercs guarding a small speedboat.

Liam took down 3 of them with a grenade and killed the last pirate with 2 shots from his handgun as he brushed off his shirt.

All that was left to deal with now was the cargo ship… He looked in the speedboat.

A small satchel of armed C-4… Enough to bring down a small mountain.

He grinned and contacted his brother, last he heard over the radio was his brother had lost Elena…. But Liam had no doubt that his brother would beat him.

"Nate, I've found a way to take out the cargo ship…. What about you?"

Liam asked as he hopped in the speed boat and gunned the engine, if he was lucky, he and his brother would find a way off the island another way…. Sully would handle that, he knew that.

"Found out why El Dorado was hidden…. It's a bioweapon… We cat let it leave the island… Be right back…"

Nathan said before the sound of gunfire cut off the transmission.

Liam sighed in annoyance, a bio weapon? The ancient treasure their ancestor was chasing was a bio weapon?

That was just great, Liam sighed and gunned the speedboat, it wasn't long before he sported a massive freighter off the coast of the island.

"Nathan, just kill Navarro, I'll handle the freighter…."

Liam muttered as the speedboat pulled up to the freighter, Liam started to plant charges on the hull.

He didn't need a hole the size of a mountain, just one big enough that the crew wouldn't be able to handle the explosion.

"Nate, charges are planted, where are you?"

Liam asked as a helicopter flew overhead, he heard static before he realized something.

The helicopter was carrying a statue under it. Liam cursed loudly in annoyance, if his luck was as it had always been, his brother was aboard the chopper.

"Nate, you better hurry…. I'm not going to wait on this…"

Liam muttered as he steered the speedboat away from the ship before detonating the explosives.

The side of the freighter lit up like a firework show, he chuckled in amusement as he contacted Nate one last time.

"I took out the freighter for the most part, Nate… If you're aboard the ship, I'm leaving this all up to you…. Don't you dare die, brother…."

Liam stated over the radio before clicking it off, he gunned the boat back to the mainline.

It was time to find Sully and reflect on this entire journey… It was crazy… And it was a hell of a journey.

 **(30 minutes later.)**

Liam didn't look up when his brother returned, he smiled but looked at a photo in his hand.

"Hmm…"

Liam said as he looked at the photo, it showed him and a squad of soldiers… And a merc and PMC company he hadn't seen since then.

"Shoreline… Led by Nadine Ross…. The most hardcore soldier I've met… Since me…"

Liam muttered as he looked down on where his brother and Elena were, he chuckled and turned away to look at Sully before speaking.

"So, a treasure the Nazis and Spanish wanted and it turned them into zombies… And we had to fight mercs and pirates… Sounds like the plot of a very bad movie…."

Sully heard from Liam as he chuckled in amusement.

"Yeah, but it really happened…. What you going to do with your share of cash?"

Sully asked as Liam looked at his brother and smiled before tucking away the photo.

"Pretty relax for a few years…. After all this, I've earned a vacation…"

Liam stated before he patted his pocket before turning and walking away, he would relax soon…. Or at least he wished to.

Little did he or his brother know what was coming, and Liam had no idea what was coming their way.

Liam turned and made last look at his brother before turning and walking away.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know not much happened at the finale of the first game…. The second arc will be much more action packed… I also wish to point out that only the important chapters will be 2000 or more words… Also, Nadine will be showing up soon… Next chapter will be next week and will show Liam and Nathan in the second game. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	11. Reunion

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Trio of Drakes. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Uncharted, Naughty Dog and Sony do.**

 **(Turkish Jail.)**

Liam stepped off the wall he was leaning against as he looked at his brother.

"I go on vacation for 2 years… 2 years and you do this…"

Liam muttered as his brother walked past him in annoyance, Liam followed him as he turned back to Sully.

"Harry Flynn?"

Liam asked as Nathan nodded as Liam sighed and walked alongside him.

"You should have called me… Damn, now the phone calls I've been getting aren't bugging me as much as I thought it would be…"

Liam said as Nathan turned to him and frowned as they walked out the doors.

"Who the hell called you? Sully didn't call you and I called Sully… Now we have to head to Borneo…"

Liam heard as Nathan walked to the door as did Chloe as Sully walked up to Liam.

"He's been like this since Elena, hasn't he?"

Liam asked as Sully nodded in agreement as he smoked his cigar.

"Yep, kid, he's been like this for an entire year… When he hasn't been vacationing… Has she still been calling you?"

Sully asked as Liam sighed and they walked outside, they would be near a helicopter area soon where they'd be able to travel to Borneo…

"She popped up again, I haven't seen her since the last time I was in the military… I'm trying to figure out how she found me again…."

Liam said as they got into a car, Chloe and Nathan had already left.

"Shoreline has a lot more resources then anyone in the world… You remember the last time I ran into Shoreline?"

Sully muttered as Liam chuckled as he leaned against his seat of the car.

"If it makes you feel any better, they haven't held a grudge against you…. Besides, she's been asking for me since then I went on vacation… Like 2 days after I got on vacation… Its like she knew I was going to be on vacation from El Dorado…"

Liam said as he checked his Desert 5 as Sully as they drove to the one safehouse they had gotten since then.

"Still carrying a Desert 5 out of all the handguns in the world?"

Liam heard from Sully and he smiled and turned to the man as they turned onto another road.

"First of all, old man, this gun has put down dozens of guys trying to kill me… Second, compared to the 92FS or 45. Defender and all the other sidearms? It's the best weapon I have… We don't have many weapons like that anymore."

Liam muttered as the car stopped as Liam heard his phone ring as he turned to Sully.

"Go in, I'll get this."

Liam said as he answered his phone and leaned on the car.

"Hello?"

Liam asked as he heard the same voice he had remembered from 10 years ago.

"You're a hard man to find, Drake…"

Liam heard as his eyes widened under his sunglasses he had worn here.

"How did you find out I was here?"

Liam asked as he got a chuckle before she answered again.

"I have my ways…. But for now, id worry about the 2 thugs from Harry's friends behind you…"

Liam heard before he felt a punch being swung at him, he dropped his phone and caught the punch as he grabbed his phone and clicked it off with his other hand.

Liam kicked the man backwards and he slammed into the pavement headfirst, the other man, a much larger thug, tackled him as Liam growled and planted his feet on the man's chest as he tossed the man off him and into the wall as he turned and punched the other thug in the face.

"I don't know what he's paying you… But it isn't enough."

Liam stated as he managed to free his Desert 5 as the man reached for a knife.

Liam prepared to shoot the man in the leg before the other man tackled him as Liam fired and the other man fell dead.

Liam tried to bring his weapon up before the man charged and knocked it away as Liam rolled and grabbed the gun before holstering it as Liam grappled with the man as he kicked him back before a punch that shattered part of the wall behind him hit him as Liam coughed in pain and fell to his knees as he looked up at the man as he crackled his knuckles.

The man chuckled before a shot hit him in the back, he crashed to the ground dead as Liam looked up at the one woman he hadn't been expecting to see in years.

Holding a G26 Executioner was Nadine Ross as she smiled and looked down at Liam as he stood up.

"It's been a while, Liam…"

Nadine said as Liam drew his own gun as Nathan and Sully and Chloe rounded the corner.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know it isn't 900 words, I wanted to introduce Nadine in a smaller chapter… And yes, Nadine will be the primary character with Liam and they do have history that will connect with their romance. Next chapter will be in 2 weeks on Tuesday and will show the others finding Nadine. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	12. The Hunt

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Trio of Drakes. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Uncharted, Naughty Dog and Sony do.**

 **(Nathan's safehouse.)**

Liam looked at Nadine, he hadn't seen her since the last mission his men and Shoreline had teamed up on.

"What the hell are you doing here? I haven't seen you since South America… When we were hunting that monster of a warlord…."

Liam stated as Nadine sighed and turned to her former partner as both looked at a map.

"You're looking for Flynn and his boss, right? He got you locked in jail because of what happened at the museum?"

Nadine asked as Nathan was silent for a second before slowly nodding as Nadine turned to Liam.

"Lazarevic is still alive… And he's Flynn's boss…"

Nadine said as Liam was silent for a second before opening his mouth in shock.

"He's still alive? That freak of a war criminal… Is still breathing?"

Liam asked as Nadine nodded before Liam turned and punched the table hard enough to shake it and knock some of the items off it.

"DAMN IT, DAMN, DAMN, DANM!"

Liam hissed as Chloe backed away, Liam turned to her with anger in his eyes.

"You worked for that scumbag… And you didn't even mention who he was? Do you know… What the Hell that worthless piece of scum did to the people I worked with…. What he did to Shoreline?"

Liam asked as Nathan turned to Nadine who had her arms crossed as Liam started at Chloe with anger.

"What did he do... And who the hell is he?"

Nathan asked as Liam looked at his brother before walking over to talk to the younger Drake.

"He's a Serbian War Criminal and the piece of military trash I tried to kill before I left the military, Nathan…. Before I became a treasure hunter like you… Me and Ms. Ross here hunted the piece of scum down and I tried to take him down… I thought that bomb killed him…."

Liam said as Nadine shook her head and looked at the man and sighed.

"According to my contact, former Colonel Zaarin… Who I hoped was put down like the mad dog he was… Is still alive and in Borneo…. With Flynn… Since Captain Drake over here helped me try and put him in the ground while he was in the military… I'd like to put him in the ground…"

Nadine said as Liam pushed past his brother to look at his former partner.

"You can bet every soldier in Shoreline I'll put him down…. Nathan gets the Cintamani Stone, I get to make sure he's down for good…. After that, we get another job done…"

Liam said as Chloe pushed her way into the chat to talk as Liam and Nadine turned to her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…. I know this guy is a scumbag… But when the hell did this turn into a military operation? Just because lady gunslinger showed up…"

Nadine said as Liam turned and jabbed a finger at Chloe, getting near her face.

"You want money? Fine, you and Nate can have the blasted stone… But you didn't tell me he was involved, you didn't tell me he was looking for the stone… And you sure as anything didn't tell me he was Flynn's boss… You want the stone, take it… But this is going to be a military operation… Me and Nadine have worked together for years, I trust her as much as I do Sully…. But we are hunting him down… And you don't get to decide if he dies or not…"

Liam said as he and Nadine left to talk about how they'd get into the camp to take out the war criminal.

Chloe moved to stop them before Nathan held her back.

"Easy… He's lost friends in some of those wars… This is personal to him… I've seen him like this… He isn't going to back down until whoever he has to take down is taken down…"

Nathan stated as Chloe watched the duo leave and scowled at them.

She sighed and walked away, Liam turned to Nadine and led her away, checking his Desert-5 in the process.

Lazarevic had taken friends from him, soldiers he called brothers and sisters.

Liam would make sure he didn't get away this time… He owed that much to his men… He wouldn't let his men ever die in vain.

It was time for the hunt.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yep, this is the final chapter for now… And yes, Liam wants Lazarevic dead and has military history with him… As for When I will return to this story soon. Next chapter won't be for a while and I won't be returning to this story for now... Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
